Polyaxial pedicle screws such as disclosed in Biedermann et al.'s U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,467, incorporated herein by reference, are used for connecting vertebrae to rods in spinal surgery. They incorporate a ball joint at the connection to the rod to allow the surgeon some flexibility in placing the screws. Tightening a nut on the screw compresses the ball joint components to lock the angular position of the ball joint.